Darkest Dawn
by jerikataryn
Summary: Daryl will stop at nothing to find Beth when she is taken from him. Beth, knowing Daryl will look for her, leaves a trail for him to follow. But will she be able to survive long enough for her clues to lead Daryl to something worth finding? Will she still be the same person for Daryl to save or will she become something not even she wants to save? Bethyl.
1. I Will Find You

**Hello, dear readers! I've come back with another story. _But, _this one is purely an experiment. I'm not sure if I want to continue it, so I'm leaving it up to you! I'm going to write two chapters, including this one and if you want me to continue, I will. It's going to be purely based on whether you guys like it or not! The next chapter will be from Beth's point of view. So, please, don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Daryl had felt like the color had been sucked from his world. Beth had been ripped from him. He had ran all night for her, but it was all for nothing. He had ended up at a crossroads with no sign of her in any direction. His chest was tight and ached for the girl he had become quite attached to. He was just starting to believe in the world again and it was all his hope was viciously taken from him.

He couldn't help his mind from wandering to all the horrible, disturbing possibilities that could be happening to her. He squeezed his eyes shut until colors danced behind his eyelids. There were too many endings to the things he thought of, all of them worse than the previous. Daryl forced his eyes open, gazing at the intersection before him. He peered down the railroad in front of him, heads bobbing in the distance.

Fear lanced through him. It wasn't a fear of walkers – it was a fear of people. After what had happened to the prison, the trust that he was learning to develop was crushed. His trust lay in only one person at the moment and she was missing. Coming to his senses, Daryl darted into the trees to his right. He ran in a few feet, pressing his back to a thick tree, turning his head to watch the group of men pass.

He could tell by the way they walked, the arrogance in their step, that they were trouble. He slunk back against the rough bark of the tree, waiting it out until they had wandered farther down the road. Wherever they were headed, he'd be headed in the opposite direction even if it meant venturing farther off from Beth. He knew it in his heart that he would find her. If he didn't, he would never forgive himself.

Once Daryl heard their footsteps fade off, he slithered out of the woods, crossbow raised in defense. But it wasn't needed. He was utterly alone and it weighed down his shoulders once he realized it. He had grown so accustomed to having Beth at his side, her warmth keeping him company. He was now the one thing he never wanted to be. Alone. But anger flared in his veins when he realized that Beth wasn't. She was with her captors. She was with the enemy, and that was the last thing she wanted. Daryl and Beth were alike in so many ways.

He took a deep breath, glaring up at the early morning sun. He thought to Beth and what she was doing – if she was still alive. Daryl quickly banished those thoughts from his mind, taking in his surroundings once again. He had come from behind and had only two options of a route to take. He scoured the ground for any trace of tread marks but there wasn't even a ghost of one. He would have to live on a prayer and hope that the road he took led to Beth.

Daryl forced his legs to carry him forward though he was beyond exhausted. He would have to find some place to rest soon because tired equaled dead and dead was no help to Beth. As he pushed himself to carry on, Daryl's eyes hunted the ground in sweeping passes looking for any sign of his blonde. It didn't even have to be obvious – it could have been a boot print, a thread from her shirt, blood or hair, just anything to give him a heading.

But he was still coming up empty. Everything he came across was old or caused by a walker. There was a fine line between sloppy movements and kidnappings. Nothing looked isolated to him. Daryl kept to the side of the road near the forest. If Beth was smart and got away from her kidnappers, she would dart for the forest. He liked to think he taught her well and could kill whoever was holding her captive.

Daryl sighed, running a hand over his weary face, his palm coming back coated with sweat. It didn't help his cause with the sun being so sweltering hot and him pushing himself farther than ever. He looked farther down the road in the distance. Chills ran through down his spine upon seeing the scene in front of him. It was a car crashed onto the side of the road. He could just see the shadow of through the heat floating off the blacktop. Daryl forced his aching legs into a run as he darted for the car.

There was a large possibility that this was the car that had drove off with Beth. Or the men that Daryl had almost ran into had something to do with it. But either way, the group would have surely checked it out. Daryl slowed to a jog when he saw the image of a white cross spanning across the back windshield of the car. The tingles in his back intensified upon seeing the distinguishing feature. This was the car that took off with Beth, that Daryl knew was true.

It had crashed into the embankment on the side of the road; the front end crushed and compacted. He could tell by the skid marks leading up to the crash that something had happened while they were driving and the wreck wasn't intentional. He hoped and prayed that Beth caused the accident, and that she was alive. Daryl liked to think she did. If it weren't for this crash, Daryl would never had known he was on the right path.

Daryl approached the wreckage slowly, crossbow raised defensively in anticipation. He knew the possibility of Beth still being inside the car was slim to none, but he could still hope. The driver's side door and rear door were left wide open. That told Daryl that they had left in a hurry, not caring that the car wasn't usable anymore. But as he suspected, there was no one left inside the vehicle. He ducked inside the back seats, searching for any sign of pamphlets or information as to where the car belonged.

There was nothing but debris and blood staining the white leather seats. It felt as if Daryl's heart stopped. He knew where the source of the blood had come from and her name was Beth Greene. He couldn't keep the sounds of her pain-strangled screams out of his head. He didn't want to envision her twisted face registering the pain from whatever her captor's hit her with. Daryl knew the only weapon Beth had on her to defend herself was her knife, and even then, that wasn't much. He touched the spattering of blood with the pads of his fingers. It was tacky and that meant it was still fresh. He wasn't far behind.

Daryl backed out of the rear seats and switched to the front. A gun was tossed into the passenger seat. He reached across to the gun, opening the chamber to find it empty. He tossed it back onto the seat with it being no use to him unloaded. Daryl couldn't decide if he was happy that it was empty or if it terrified him more. He took a settling breath and continued his search.

A plastic cup made its home in the cup holder. He raised it up to his face. It was not filled with any liquid but sunflower seed shells. It only gave him another clue to whom had taken Beth. He opened the glove compartment only to find papers CD's and another unloaded gun. There was nothing else inside the car for Daryl to find, but he had enough.

He knew Beth was hurt. He knew it was only one person who had her. He knew the person who took her liked sunflower seeds. He wasn't certain if the person was armed, but he was down two weapons. He knew that Beth had caused a commotion and they were now on foot. Daryl couldn't help but smile when he thought of Beth. She knew if she stayed in that car for much longer the greater the distance she put between her and Daryl. Switching his thoughts, Daryl averted his eyes to the ground around the car.

The mud was soft and that was to Daryl's advantage. There were more than a few sets of tracks. He knew the group that had passed him earlier stopped to check them out. He eliminated those tracks as being important. Instead, he focused on the tracks that started at the driver side door and the tracks that were clearly Beth's. She was wearing cowboy boots and those were distinct. He could tell there was a scuffle just by the way the prints were. They were hard to make out with the other prints from the men overlapping, but it still played out a scene in Daryl's head.

He followed the footsteps in order, watching as they led off into the forest beyond the car. He would have been happy if it were Beth alone ditching into the thick covering of trees, but she wasn't alone in there. She'd be harder to find now, not without another heading to go off of. Daryl adjusted his grip on the crossbow in his hands as he rounded towards the back of the car. He would check one last place before leaving the car behind to continue his search.

Daryl grabbed the hatch of the trunk, squeezing it and forcing it upwards. His worst fears were put to rest when it ended up vacant. Beth's dead body was not hidden away in the trunk and that only made him believe more that she was still alive. But for how much longer, he couldn't even begin to put an estimate on. He had to move fast, he had to find her. Not only for her sake, but also for his. He knew there was a long road ahead of him to find Beth, but at least he knew he was on the right path.

Daryl took off beside the tracks, following them into the dim forest. Light leaked through the leaves of the forest, spotting the grass with patchy sunlight. It only helped him more. He would've asked for better lighting, but he would take what he could get. The footprints soon faded into compressed grass patches, but Daryl knew what to look for, and he wouldn't let the trail go cold. He followed the broken blades of grass, knowing Beth was struggling to get away.

In his mind, he imagined her bound and gagged. No use of her hands and no use of her beautiful voice. What Daryl would give to just hear her sing once more. He didn't like admitting to her that he liked her singing, but if meant finding her again, he'd admit it a million times over. Daryl blinked, his eyes stinging, but he wouldn't let this trail go cold. He had already let Beth down once; he wouldn't let the list grow longer.

It felt like hours had passed and Daryl was still on the trail of Beth and her kidnapper. He tried to ignore his protesting muscles and fiery lungs. He could go for a cigarette, but this wasn't a family outing. He wouldn't let himself the niceties until Beth was by his side again. The light above had faded drastically and Daryl knew that it was getting later. He would soon have to find a place to stay the night. But he couldn't lose the trail he was on. He had given so much to find it; he wouldn't foolishly lose it just to sleep.

Daryl didn't stray far from the path to find what he needed. He found a hand full of sticks tall enough to be seen when he woke. He pushed them into soft earth where the footprints led exactly on the path of broken and compressed grass. It would give him a heading in the morning. He settled back against a tree, his crossbow cradled in his lap. He was just about to let his eyes fall shut when he saw the flash of blue in front of him.

Judging by where the sticks were sticking out of the ground, this pop of color was still on the path. Hope sparked in Daryl's mind as he scrambled from his sprawled position. Tossing his crossbow aside, Daryl darted to the item in question abandoned in the grass. But he knew exactly what it was. It was Beth's bracelet. Somehow she had shucked it off without her captor noticing. If Daryl were to kidnap someone, he would have pocketed that bracelet. Or Beth would have kicked and screamed to get it back if she dropped it by accident.

But this – this Beth knew Daryl would find. And Daryl knew it as well. He couldn't help the wide grin from spreading across his face. He knew he would find Beth, especially when she was planting clues for him to find. She was Gretel and he was Hansel and this bracelet was the first breadcrumb of many.


	2. The Only Defense

**I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying the first chapter of this story. So I'm treating you with the second chapter the very next day, which doesn't happen very often anymore! Anyway, if I keep this story, you'll be seeing another update from me shortly. But it all depends on how you like this chapter. Review away and let me know!**

* * *

When Beth had first been grabbed, she thought it was a walker. She tried to get free, but when her attacker had ripped her backpack off, she knew it was someone who was alive. She turned to fight, but her hurt ankle had rolled and she collapsed to the ground. She thought to Daryl inside the funeral home, fighting to get to her, but she might not be there to find. But if she was going to be taken, she'd leave something behind to let Daryl know she didn't leave. Those had been her last words to him in the end.

Her arms were wrenched backwards as a blindfold and gag were slipped onto her face. Whoever was doing this seemed to have planned this out in advance. Beth fought to get free, but it was no use. The man handling her was too strong. Before she knew it, she was being shoved into the back of a car. As they pulled away she could hear Daryl calling her name. It pained her to hear the panic in his voice. But he would never catch a car no matter how fast he could run.

She ripped her blindfold off and untied the gag. She glanced down to her hip, her knife still secure in her sheath. It gave her a little sense of security. At least she had something to defend herself with. "Why are you doin' this?" Beth demanded. She couldn't see her captor's face in the dark, but she could tell he was not much younger than Daryl. She heard the small sound of spitting and the clink of hitting plastic. It enflamed her with anger that he was being so nonchalant about everything. He had just kidnapped her and he acted as if it was no big dead. "Take me back," she sneered.

It also surprised her how nasty she had become in just a short span of time. She had gone from writing a thank you note to demanding her freedom from a complete stranger. "No can do, sweetheart," the man drawled, spitting another seed into the cup, placing it back into the beverage holder. Beth noted that the man didn't seem stunned that Beth had taken off her blindfold and gag. If he wasn't worried about it, why put them there in the first place?

"Why not?" Beth shot back, her hand curling around the handle of her blade. They were driving too fast and too far for her liking. If Daryl had any chance of finding her, she'd have to stop this car somehow. She knew he could track people, but not if they were moving in a car. Beth took a settling breath, waiting for the man's answer. "Why the hell not?" She urged again. She wasn't taking any bullshit from this man. Not today, not tomorrow.

He sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We got strict orders ta follow. Can't let yah go," the man spewed at her. He spat another seed into the can, licking his lips. Beth tried to catch a flash of his face in the rear-view mirror, but could only see the wrinkles on his forehead. Slowly and quietly, Beth unsheathed her knife. This was as far as she wanted to go. Even this far from Daryl, she thought she could make it back to him. Or they could meet halfway; she knew he'd be looking for her.

It was really was a bad move for this man to leave Beth's wrists unbound. She may look like nothing, but she was still surviving in this world just the same as anyone else. And in the past weeks, Daryl had taught her more than she had learned in the years she had spent at the prison. Beth braced herself against the back seat and kicked at the man's jaw. The heel of her boot connected with his face causing him to swerve before ultimately crashing into the embankment on the side of the road.

Beth's face smashed into the back of the man's headrest, her vision turning blurry and a headache taking up rent in her forehead. She knew she had little time to get free but she didn't expect herself to be as dazed as she was. The only thing she could register was the fact she was still clutching the knife in her hand. She quickly sheathed it again, not wanting to lose her only weapon. She reached for the door handle but the man had already scrambled from the car. He had taken up the liberty of opening the door for her.

The damage of Beth's actions was stunning. Her boot's heel had sliced open a gash along his chin and was now gushing blood. His forehead had opened up from his head bashing into the steering wheel. A stray sunflower seed clung to the scruff in his beard. This was the first time she had time to gaze upon her kidnapper. But she didn't have time to register his features for more than a few fleeting moments.

The man had bunched a fistful of Beth's shirt in his hand and had dragged her forward. She had caught glance of his pulled back fist, but never thought he would strike her. But Beth was wrong. He cracked her along her cheekbone, catching her nose in the process. Her head whipped towards her shoulder from the impact. Her nose had immediately started to gush down over her mouth and chin. Beth didn't cry out from the pain blooming throughout her face, she had learned better than that. "Just repaying the favor, bitch," the man sneered, dragging her completely out of the car.

Beth still had fight in her and she wouldn't go down without one. She spat in his face, the crimson saliva searing his eyes. Beth tried to make a break for it, but the world dipped away from her. She fell to her knees, but didn't get far. "Enough," the man growled, his hands rough against her wrists. He had found her blindfold inside the car and bound her wrists together over her bracelets. "Yah can't escape. Yah already proved that."

The man jerked her upwards. Beth scrambled to get her feet steady underneath her, but it was hard with the world swimming in front of her. The man's punch had done damage, that much she couldn't deny. They had to move quickly. The wreck had caused walkers to drift their way. That was what scared Beth the most. Her wrists were tied together behind her and she had no way to defend herself from the walkers like this.

He kept a brutal hand around her elbow, making sure she wouldn't make a run for it. He doubted it intensely with the way she was stumbling over her own feet. They ditched into the woods, hoping to make the job of being tracked by walkers even harder. Beth hated the way his hand felt against her. She had become so used to the feeling of Daryl's hands on her body, not this man's. Where Daryl was gentle, he was rough. As they walked, Beth's head cleared, everything in her vision staying where it should. She couldn't shake the metallic taste in her mouth and she knew that was from tasting her own blood.

It had dried on her face, painting her chin with a crimson beard. She was a sore sight. The man knew he would be in deep shit for bringing her back this way, but he was told at all costs to bring any blonde woman he found back. Blondes were few and far between, but where he saw an opportunity, he took it. He hadn't bargained for this one being feisty. She was small and almost frail looking, but whomever she was with was doing something right. This girl could defend herself against walkers, but men were a different story.

Beth gazed around at her surroundings, trying everything in her power to not look at the man whisking her away to God knows where. It was just plain woods. She doubted that anything or anyone would be out here, especially this late at night. Everyone would be hunkered down to avoid the dead. Beth's thoughts drifted to Daryl. She knew he wouldn't be far behind. But she figured he would need a little help, not that she doubted his ability to track. She just wanted to assure he was on the right path.

She worked her wrists back and forth, trying not to alarm the man holding her elbow. She had many bracelets on her wrists, if she could just slip one of them off, it would secure a path for Daryl to follow. She continued to roll her wrists, the bracelets falling farther down her arm and past the restraints. She tried to keep the smirk off her lips when her fingers found the elastic and beads that made up her favorite turquoise bracelet. Maggie had gotten it for her as a birthday present years ago, but Beth adored it. She wasn't sad to see it go if it'd keep her alive that much longer.

The bracelet easily slipped over her hand and now dangled precariously in between Beth's fingers. With a deep breath, Beth let the bracelet fall from her hand – the last tie to her sister was left in the dirt. Beth then became aware of the turf underneath her feet. It was soft mud and grass. It was easy stuff to track in. Beth dug her heels in, making her tracks deeper and easier to follow. Anything she could do to help Daryl, she would.

_The signs are all there, yah just gotta learn how to read em'. _Beth remembered distinctly Daryl telling her that, but now, it was Daryl's turn to learn. With one clue, there would be more to follow. She knew Daryl would figure it out; she would just have to keep supplying the clues. That couldn't be too hard, could it? For hours it seemed they kept walking, but Beth knew it hadn't been too long. The sky still remained dark overhead.

He jerked her forward, catching sight of something in the distance. Beth peered through the encroaching darkness to find the outline of a cabin. It would have to due for the night. But she knew they wouldn't be staying long. They would be heading off in the morning to wherever their destination was. The feeling in Beth's gut told her it wasn't a good place. If it harbored people anything like this man, she was dreading it.

The man jerked her up the steps, Beth dragging her heels against the edges of the steps. The mud clumped on the heel of her boots was now curled on the steps. Just another sign to give Daryl that she entered this cabin. The man pulled a gun from his holster, aiming it inside the darkness. They eased into the abandoned cabin, waiting for anything to attack them. Beth could almost roll her eyes at this man's stupidity. She almost wished there was a walker inside to attack him. If it were Daryl, he would have made a ruckus and let them come to him, not the other way around. But she had no choice to follow behind.

The man cleared room by room, each of them coming up empty. Beth sat down on the arm of the sofa, watching the man carefully as he tucked his gun back into his holster. As if on realization, his eyes drifted to her own hips, taking notice of the knife resting against her thigh. Heat prickled Beth's skin as he moved towards her, anger taking up residence in his eyes. He unbuckled the sheath, unthreading it through her belt loops until it was free of her body. He held it up for her to gaze upon, a cruel smirk dancing on his lips. Beth couldn't help but glare.

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the pair. "I'm hungry," she said, breaking it. "And I have to pee." The man looked at her as if she were delusional. Beth cocked her head out of irritation. "What? You're really not gonna feed me or let me go to the bathroom? How're they gonna like that? Starving and having pissed my pants?" She asked. She had no idea who he was taking her to, but she hoped she was right. She hoped that whomever it was didn't want a girl with urinated pants and ravenous. Not to mention her face was a bloody mess.

The man ran a hand over his face, an action that belonged to Daryl. Beth flicked her gaze away, trying not to think of him. "Fine, fuckin' go pee while I find somethin' to eat," he said turning away to find the kitchen again. Beth cleared her throat. He turned with raised eyebrows. This girl was really starting to annoy him. He was starting to regret grabbing her, but he had his orders and he would obey. Beth gestured to her wrists behind her back. "No, I ain't untyin' yah. You'll make a run for it."

Beth rolled her eyes again. "N' how am I supposed to get my pants off? Magic?" She sneered. "Stand guard if you're so scared I'll bolt," she suggested. She waited for him to make a decision, but her pressing bladder wasn't so patient. He shook his head but agreed with her plan. They made their way to the bathroom, pausing outside of the bathroom door. Beth gestured to her wrists again, the man's fingers deftly undoing the double knot.

"Go on, n' hurry up," he said, jutting his bruising chin towards the dim bathroom. Beth walked into the darkness, flicking the switch on, praying that it would work. The light flickered on. Beth moved to close the door but the man's hand had jammed it open. There was no way that she was going to the bathroom with this man watching her. That was not part of the agreement.

Beth grit her teeth, glowering up at the man. "Door closed," she growled, tugging on the door. "Or I don't go." The man kept her glare even but eventually let his hand fall from the door. Beth quickly shut it in his face, clicking the lock for good measure. If she had half a mind, she'd stay holed up in here until Daryl could find her, but there was no way this man would allow that.

Beth turned to the bathroom around her. She quickly did her business and turned to the vanity drawers. If she could find any kind of weapon in here, she'd be lucky. But she needed to defend herself with something. She quietly opened each of the six drawers on either side of the sink, rummaging through them quickly. Three sharp bangs came on the door then. "Hurry up in there!" The man bellowed. His patience was wearing thin. She opened the last drawer, finding exactly what she wanted.

It was a pair of scissors used for cutting hair. They were small, but precisely what she needed. She slipped them into the waistband of her jeans, hiding them behind her shirt and cardigan. She would have slipped them into her boot, but she wanted them at easy access. Beth was almost finished in the bathroom. She had one last thing to do. She steeled herself before focusing her gaze on the mirror. A gasp ripped from her throat upon seeing herself.

Her blonde hair was a mess, curling from the frizz-inducing heat. The blood was eerily contrasted against her pale skin. Her nose had swollen black and blue from the man's strike earlier. She didn't even look like herself. The harsh knock's came again, Beth jumping from the interruption of her thoughts. He screamed obscenities from the other side of the door, but she ignored them.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind. Beth bent down to her boots, scraping any last bits of mud from the soles, leading Daryl to where the next clue was. Beth blew a hot breath against the mirror, the condensation making the reflective surface wet. Beth quickly scrawled a message to Daryl and let it fade back into nothingness.


	3. Keep Going

**I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! Every time I went to write this, my mind just went blank. But I must warn you, Daryl's chapter are going to be a bit shorter than Beth's. He is only one person and Beth has someone to talk to. Hopefully you aren't disappointed by that! Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Daryl woke with a shock. He had slept for too long. He wanted to get an early start, but the sun was already blazing overhead. He quick got to his feet, slipping Beth's bracelet into his pant's pocket and continued on the path he had marked off the night before. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, not wanting the blurriness to distract from the trail he was following. He was lucky to have escaped any walkers during the night. He needed the sleep he got, but if it were up to him, he would have kept searching through the night.

Daryl let his thoughts wander to Beth. He imagined her scared and helpless, but he knew that wasn't what was happening. If she was a damsel in distress, she wouldn't be leaving these clues behind. She'd be too focused on being scared of the man kidnapping her. He was proud in how levelheaded she was staying. If it weren't for the time she spent with Daryl, she might not have thought to help out and he would have to work extra hard. Daryl kept an eye out for any blood, walker or human, but he found none and that could keep him breathing easy.

It was hours later that Daryl had come across the cabin in the woods from following the trail. He had noticed Beth had started to make her footsteps heavier, it brought a smile to his face. But he was skeptical that the man would lead them there. It was too obvious if he were aware that someone was coming after them. But this is where the trail led and Daryl was grasping at straws. He would take anything he could get. And Beth made sure that Daryl wasn't going to miss anything. He noted the mud stuck to the stairs, her way of telling him that she did indeed enter the cabin. Though her captor probably had cleared the building, Daryl proceeded with caution.

He knocked three times on the windowpane, waiting for any movement inside. None had come just as he had suspected. Daryl's eyes scoured the room for any sign of struggle but there was nothing to alarm him. Nor were there any traces of blood. All he needed to do was find the next clue that Beth would leave for him. He'd be sure she would leave one. It only made sense that she would leave a clue behind; she did lead him there. Maybe it was some heading towards where the man was taking her. Beth would be prying anything she could out of him to leave behind for Daryl to find. Though, he knew how stubborn she could be. And he had rubbed off on her likewise with him. Maybe the information would come later. Daryl strapped his crossbow across his back as he moved farther into the cabin.

He made his way to the sofa, finding a long strand of blonde hair. He plucked it off the sofa and twisted it between his fingers, the sun catching the bright highlights. He knew it was Beth's. This is where she spent the night. Chills ran down his spine when he thought of her sleeping here with the stranger. He hoped and prayed that this man didn't take advantage of her. He was still a day behind her, that much he did know. He would have to move faster if he wanted to catch her before they made it to wherever they were headed. Daryl let the hair float to the ground. He had no use in keeping it with him than only making him sadder.

He turned, investigating the rest of the living room. There was a sunflower seed stuck in the cushion of the second couch. He crushed it in between his thumb and forefinger. Daryl chewed on the inside of his lip from anticipation. He didn't want to have to waste more time here than what was necessary. He wanted to continue on the trail after Beth, but the item she left behind was going to drive him crazy if he didn't find it. Daryl wandered out of the living room to the bedroom, the hair on his arms standing up straight. He was worried about what he would find.

However, the bed was cleanly made. It looked like it had been undisturbed for some time. Daryl knew that if the man were to rape Beth, he wouldn't take his time putting the bed back together afterwards. His chest loosened as he opened the drawers, looked under the pillows and under the bed. But yet, he found nothing. The bedroom was cleared in his mind. He made his way to the next room, which ended up just being a coat closet.

However, he didn't leave it unsearched. The room after that was the kitchen. Most of the cabinets and cupboards doors were left open. Daryl opened a jar of jelly, remembering his time with Beth at the funeral home. It was one of the only food items left over. He knew that Beth probably left it untouched for a reason. Daryl ate the contents quickly as he moved onto the next room down the hallway. It was the bathroom. Daryl tried the light, the bulbs over the mirror flickering on and off a few times before burning bright.

He noticed the broken wood of the door. It was too high for it to be caused by Beth. He was glad it wasn't her head that caused the wood to break. Maybe she had turned on her captor and it was his head that caused the indent, but even Daryl doubted that. Beth was a tiny thing and was probably even tinier from the lack of food. Daryl remembered how easily he had manhandled her back at the moonshine still. It only made him shut his eyes tight and push the thoughts out of his mind. Whatever had caused the indent of broken wood in the door, it was recent and Daryl couldn't ignore it. It definitely wasn't the clue that Beth had left for him to find.

Daryl spotted the dirt on the floor tiles and he knew this is where the clue was going to be. He stooped down, grabbing a clump of it in his hands. It was almost dried out. Beth had been here a while ago, but not as recently as he thought it would have been. Daryl lifted the toilet seat and lifted the lid on the tank; and nothing. Daryl huffed out a breath of frustration. He had to think. He had to think like Beth. She was a smart girl. It wouldn't be obvious or her kidnapper would notice.

He drew back the shower curtain only to find half-filled bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Nothing looked out of place to him. He rummaged through the vanity drawers, finding nothing unusual. Daryl ran his hands through his hair out of exasperation. _Think!_ Daryl faced himself in the mirror, noting his tired eyes and stubbly chin. He wanted a cigarette more than anything in that moment. Daryl thought of Beth looking at herself in this exact mirror. He wondered what she saw – if her face was still clean or her captor had beaten her. He was leaning towards the latter from the blood he found at the wreck.

Daryl placed his hands on either side of the sin, his emotions getting the best of him. He didn't want to let himself give up. He still had the trail to follow. Daryl closed his eyes, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes. He was chiding himself, taunting himself to work harder to find Beth. She was counting on him. And the last thing he wanted to do was give up on her and have her hope for nothing. False hope was something he never wanted Beth to have. Daryl took an uneven breath, glaring at himself in the mirror again. And that's when he caught glimpse of it. It was the curve of a letter written on the reflective glass. Daryl blew a hot breath onto the surface, Beth's message coming alive again.

_Daryl, keep going. I trust you to find me. Xoxo, Beth. _

He had been right about Beth not knowing much about where she was headed. If she had learned anything, it would have been written on that mirror. Her message only gave Daryl that extra push to keep going. He wasn't going to give up the girl he had fallen in love with. Even in her predicament, she still believed in him. Daryl stormed out of the bathroom. He was determined to keep going. He needed to gain as much ground as he could while the sun was still up. Only then had he heard the commotion in the other room of the cabin. His nerves were on edge as he slipped his crossbow off his back and into his arms.

He edged down the hallway, peering into the living room through the crosshairs. It was a single walker that had wandered inside following Daryl's scent. If only it was that easy to find Beth, Daryl thought. He let his bolt fly, thumping into the walker's head. He retrieved his arrow quickly and dashed out the door to find Beth, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Daryl followed the trail for hours, only stopping to drink and the occasional piss. Other than that, he kept his eyes trained on Beth's boot prints. There were times that they had stopped, their footprints milling around in a big circle. Daryl figured that it was times that either of them had to use the bathroom or eat or something else that he didn't want to imagine. He had come across two walker bodies. Both of them had their heads smashed in with a rock. It only confirmed Daryl's suspicions that the man was still unarmed. That, or he chose not to use any weapons. But it didn't make Daryl rest any easier. Beth could have been bit.

On his own, Daryl had killed a few walkers, making sure that he didn't lose the trail while he disposed of the creatures. It was no trouble for him, but it didn't help with the time he was making. Each time he had to kill a walker was a minute wasted. Daryl kept moving, keeping an eye out for any more clues that Beth might have left for him. It was almost sundown when the trail had become a trampled mess. He could tell that this was the place that they had stopped for the night. It wasn't the most ideal place, but he knew they had no choice but to stay there.

One of them had tried to make a fire. The sticks were burnt but no longer warm. The fire had gone out a long time ago. Daryl turned to the trees standing around the fire pit. He had to squint in the dimming light, but he was sure he saw something on one of them. And his eyes didn't deceive him. A lock of Beth's hair was clinging to the rough bark, stuck on by blood. Heat flooded his body. He knew she was hurt for certain and he could do nothing to stop it. His hands shook with rage. Whoever took her was going to regret it. He'd kill them with his own hands slowly. They didn't deserve the mercy of a quick death.

Daryl turned from the bloody tree, searching for any other signs of struggle. He looked around the base of the trees. It was likely that Beth slept against one. It only made sense that something was in the bark or around the base. What he did find was Beth's boot prints leading away a short way. She must have had to use the bathroom or something of the sort. Daryl followed the tracks, her prints curving around a tree. This clue was much easier to find. It made him smile. He knew Beth was armed – this couldn't have been done with just fingernails. Though, his smile quickly faded when he read it. He had no idea what it meant. But it was important enough for Beth to etch it into the tree. On the trunk of the tree was one word scrawled into the rough bark: TERMINUS.

* * *

**Anyone intrigued as to what happened between Beth and her captor?! But at least we know where they are headed now. Leave a review please, they always make me smile!**


	4. Last Hope

**I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter and how it turned out. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! You get a little more insight as to why Beth was taken and to where they are going. **

* * *

When Beth was finished in the bathroom, the man did not bind her wrists again. It was stupid on his part, really. She wouldn't try anything tonight in means of escaping. Even Beth knew that this was a safe place to spend the night; she wasn't going to jeopardize that in any way. He grabbed her roughly by the elbow again, dragging her towards the kitchen. "Gotta keep yah fed," he said, shoving her into a chair by the table.

"N' why's that?" Beth huffed, crossing her hands over her chest. The man threw open the cupboards, looking for something suitable to feed to Beth. He had strict orders. Bring the girl back in one piece, fed, and not to let her escape. However he got her back was up to him. A little bloodshed was not going to hurt anyone. The man grabbed a jar of jelly and tossed it to Beth. It brought back painful memories of her time spent with Daryl not too long ago. She thought of him shoveling the jelly into his mouth with his fingers. There was no way she was going to eat that. She set it down on the table, awaiting the answer from the man in front of her. He only sent her a glare. "Can you at least tell me your name then?"

The man shot her another glare, but threw a box of granola over his shoulder. It landed at Beth's feet. She stooped to pick it up, his voice sliding over her skin and causing it to shiver. "Murray," he told her. He really didn't want the girl knowing his name. For one, he didn't even know hers. Beth hadn't expected much. But Murray did seem to suit the man. She turned to the box in her hands, scooping out some of the granola and shoveling it into her mouth. "Ain't yah gonna tell me yours?" He growled, sitting down across from her with a bag of pretzels.

Beth fixed him with an even scowl. It only seemed fair that she, in return, told him her name. "Beth," she said around the food in her mouth. The rest of the time they ate in silence. Murray had looked at his food with disgust, but ate it anyway. Beth finished off the rest of the box of granola, leaving the jelly sit stagnant. Beth crumpled the box in her hands. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed." The man crunched on another pretzel, clearly annoyed by Beth's request. He would have to live with her now, he had taken her. He only wished he could find a blonde fitting into the specifications he was to be looking for.

Murray threw his bag of pretzels aside and erected himself out of the chair. He motioned for Beth to follow him. Quietly, Beth scurried behind him, placing the jelly back on one of the cupboard shelves for Daryl to find. They ended up back in the living room – her wrists and ankles both bound together this time. He was making sure that she wasn't going to be running off in the night. And if she tried, she wouldn't make it far before the walkers got to her. Beth stared at the ceiling, listening to Murray snore on the sofa diagonally from hers. This was her first night without Daryl since the prison fell. She couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek.

* * *

In the morning, Beth was woke roughly by Murray. "Gotta get movin'," he said. He unbound her ankles and wrists and jerked her into a sitting position. Beth was determined to weasel any information out of Murray that she could get. The more prepared she was going into this, the better. Together, they broke out of the cabin, the sun baring down on them. A few days and the cold would start to set in. Beth could only wish that Daryl would find her by then. Murray gave her the creeps and not just because he had kidnapped her. Beth followed behind Murray silently, only the sounds of the forest to keep her company.

Like always, her thoughts had drifted to Daryl. She wondered how far behind her he was. Maybe he had already found her bracelet, or maybe he had only discovered the wreckage. There was no other option. He would have to be somewhere on her trail, she knew it, she could feel it. Then an idea sparked in her mind. If she walked slower, it would give Daryl more time to catch up. Murray would have to stay by her side and he would have no other choice but to slow their pace.

Beth dragged her feet, slowing down just a fraction to not alarm Murray. She would go in increments, eventually until they were at a leisurely pace instead of speed walking through the forest. Murray stayed by her side, not giving it another thought as to what she was doing. Hours had passed by in silence. Beth had slowed their pace down tremendously and Murray still didn't seem to notice. Beth's stomach growled painfully and her tongue was dry. She'd have to have something to drink soon or she might pass out. "So," Beth drawled, shooting Murray a sideways glance. His shoulder tensed, causing Beth to smirk. She was glad she made him uncomfortable. "When yah gonna tell me 'bout where we're headed n' why yah took me?"

He cleared his throat and wiped at his bruised chin with a wince. "You'll find out soon enough," he groused, grabbing her elbow and shoving her forward again. Beth bit the inside of her lip. Murray was going to play hard to get. But his stubbornness only lit a fire in Beth. She was going to find out as much information as she could. Anything to prepare her for what she was walking into would help. Beth slowed her pace again, side-glancing at him.

She spanned her arms out in front of her. "Why can't I find out now?" Beth asked. "There's no one around for me to tell," she smirked. Though, she knew in a few days time there would be. Daryl would find what she left behind. Anything she could get, she'd leave for him. A word, a message, a direction; anything. "I wanna learn about where you're taking me, why you took me. Why couldn't you just grab anyone?"

A silence stretched between them before Murray sighed, running a hand over his tired face. He hated children. He didn't know why he was charged with finding the girl. He didn't think a little information would hurt. But there was no way he was telling everything about Terminus. His boss was the one who wanted to do that. He wanted to give her the world. "It's a place called Terminus. _Those who arrive, survive,_" he recited their motto. Beth processed the information slowly. Any place that sounded as good as that would always be too good to be true to her.

"Terminus doesn't sound too friendly," Beth quipped. Murray furrowed his brow. But before he could reply to her, Beth moved onto her next question. "So, why did you take me specifically? I know for a fact that there are plenty of other girls out there. I was with someone," Beth growled, biting back her yell. She wanted to punch this man, cause him more damage than she already had. But if she wanted to get more information, she'd have to control herself.

Murray smiled a sick grin. "Our boss, leader – if you will, has a thing for blondes." Fear prickled Beth's skin. "He's been looking for someone small, cute, blonde. I've seen yah a few times 'round with that man a yours," Murray said. "But he ain't here no more. There ain't nothin' yah can do. You're here to pleas Gareth, and that's what you're gonna do." He sucked in a breath, he has said too much already. Gareth was the one that wanted to tell her that, or show her, rather. Beth felt like her world melted away. This man had been searching for a _play toy_. And Beth was exactly what he was looking for.

Just then, a sound had snapped both of them out of their not-so-friendly conversation. Off in the distance, two walkers had lumbered into view. Beth stiffened. She didn't like being unarmed. She had become so used to havin Daryl's knife at home in her palm, but now it was around Murray's waist. "Ah," Murray mused. "Looks like we got friends. Let's see how tough yah are, girl," he smiled sinfully. He hooked his fingers into his belt loops, watching Beth as the walkers approached.

Beth shot him an incredulous look. "I'm unarmed!" Murray only nodded. The least he could do was have some fun for going out of his way to bring Beth back to Gareth. He wouldn't let any harm come to the girl, but she didn't need to know that. Beth shut her eyes quickly, thinking of what Daryl would do if he were in this situation. Which, he probably was once in his life when he was out by himself. Her eyes shot open, searching the ground for a rock of any size.

She found one just as the walkers descended upon her and Murray. He only kicked them away towards Beth while he laughed. Beth took no time in bashing the first walker's head in after she kicked its legs out. She felt the fingers of the second walker curl around her shoulder. A small whimper of surprise escaped her lips. She whirled, striking out at the woman with the rock. It only stumbled backwards, but it gave Beth enough time to get to her feet again.

She kicked at the woman's knees until one of them cracked and she fell to the ground. Beth kicked her once more onto her back, keeping her foot on the woman's chest as she bashed her head in repeatedly. She almost half thought about turning on Murray with the rock, but that would be stupid for the both of them. Murray's clapping had brought her back to reality. "Wow," he praised. "That man a yours must a taught yah well." Without another word, he grabbed Beth's wrist, wrenching the rock out of her hand and tugged her onward.

* * *

Murray and Beth walked until the sun started to descend. Beth found it weird that they had been walking for two days and they still weren't at Terminus. She wandered how far it was. Beth wanted to get as far away from Murray as she could, but as much as that was; she didn't want to meet Gareth even more. He was the leader of Terminus. That was never a good combination. Beth equated him to the Governor. The Governor scared her, intimidated her. And now someone of the likes of him wanted to make her his.

Beth ran into Murray's back. She hadn't anticipated on him stopping so abruptly. She was just about to ask why they stopped when Murray answered her question. "We're gonna stay here for the night," he said, shucking off one of his heavy shirts. He laid it on the ground and sat down upon it. Beth looked around. She didn't know what made this place so important that he chose it to stop. But it didn't matter to her, she was tired and her feet hurt. She lay down on the cold ground, not daring to take off any articles of clothing around him. She wasn't that stupid.

Beth eased the scissors out of her pants when Murray's eyes weren't on her. She would have to get this done before he bound her wrists and ankles again. She pressed the blades on the bark of the tree towards the ground, scratching in the word TERMINUS. She knew Daryl would find it. She still had faith in him. Beth yawned, slipping the scissors back into waistband. "Alright," Murray said, rubbing his eyes quickly, trying to hide it from Beth. He had pulled out the rope again and was getting to his feet. The sight of the rope again had frightened Beth. She didn't know if it was the new information she had learned or going through another night bound out in the open.

"Wait," Beth said, pulling her knees into her chest. Murray rolled his eyes, cocking his hip out to the side. "I have to pee. Just let me go quick before yah tie me up 'gain," she conjured up. She wanted a few moments to herself before she was bound. Maybe she'd pray once she had privacy. His patience wearing thin, Murray huffed out in frustration and motioned for her to go. He instructed her not to wonder far or she'd never make it to Terminus or anywhere else for that matter.

Beth trekked a little ways into the woods, making sure that Murray was not watching her. She didn't have to go to the bathroom. She had nothing in her body to expel except for the granola she had ate that morning. In the silence she sought, the weight of the scissors blade became heavy against her sensitive skin. She told herself she wasn't going to do anything earlier, but now – she was starting to doubt herself. They were outside. Anything could happen. Beth slipped the scissors out again, debating with herself in her mind. Without another thought, she started back to their pitiful camp.

Murray had started a small fire, which Beth knew wasn't the best idea. Her and Daryl had made fires before, but she trusted Daryl. She didn't trust Murray. He hadn't heard her approach. Beth took a deep breath before charging forward, sinking the small blade into Murray's fleshy shoulder. He yelled out in surprise, but threw his elbow backwards, catching Beth in her ribs. Pain shot throughout her torso. He whirled, ripping the scissors out of his shoulder and throwing them to the ground. His hand found Beth's neck as he rammed her up against a tree.

Her head rebounded off the rough bark. A gasp ripped from her lips as she felt the blood trickle down the back of her head. "Where'd yah get them, huh?" Murray asked through gritted teeth. He couldn't hurt the girl too much, but she had attacked him. Beth didn't answer him. The best she could manage was a tearful glare. "Yah thought yah could take me down with a pair of _scissors?" _He laughed. He ignored Beth's fingernails digging into his forearm.

He slipped the rope out of his pocket again, binding her wrists together again behind her back. He then stooped down to her ankles and bound those together as well. He heaved Beth over his unharmed shoulder and carried her back to the tree he had claimed as his own. He flopped her down, hitting her tender head again. "You move one fuckin' inch n' you're not gonna see the light a mornin', yah hear me?" He threatened. Beth managed a small nod.

Murray sat down next to Beth, nodding off rather quickly. Beth stayed awake for a few more hours, quietly crying. She cried for Daryl, she cried for herself and she cried for what was to come. But soon enough, she had cried all the tears that she could and fell asleep. She was woke roughly in the morning. A smack to the face that she had earned rocketed out of her slumber. Murray hadn't said another word to her, but deftly undid the bindings around her ankles. He didn't touch her wrists, but heaved her off the ground and pushed her in the direction they were headed.

They walked in silence for hours. Beth shivered in her bindings, the cold finally setting in. She didn't think she could survive another night out in the open. "C'mon," Murray grunted, grabbing Beth and hauling her towards the road. Beth started to panic. Daryl couldn't track on asphalt. She'd do anything to stay on the soft grass. But after what happened last night and the fear that he had instilled in her, her options were slim. Beth sighed as Murray led her towards the road. But before they had made it to the abandoned roadway, she slipped another bracelet off her wrist, letting it fall to the ground as her last hope.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Some chapters may end up not alternating Beth-Daryl-Beth, if that's all right with you? Leave a review please. Tell me what you think! It always brings a smile to my face!**


End file.
